


Slippery When Wet

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessional, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Graphic Description, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: A simple hot shower quickly turns into some wet and wild fun for me and one of my favorite fuck buddies.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Slippery When Wet

"Dude, I really need a shower," I announce to Bobby as I set my messenger bag on the couch. "Do I have time for one?"

"You've got plenty of time," Bobby replies. "You know where the bathroom is."

"I've been stuck at work all day, and I feel gross. Ten minutes is all I need, and I'm using your shampoo as well."

"You'd better get moving," Bobby says as he reaches out to playfully smack me on the butt as I trot past him. "I've already started the clock."

I giggle and duck into his bathroom, shutting the door behind me. It's Friday night, and since his mom is once again out getting her weekly drink on, we have the entire house to ourselves. We're definitely planning on spending the evening vegging out with trash T.V. shows, junk food, and bong rips, and with the way things are going, it seems as though sex might be figuring into our plans as well. I'm completely cool with this, seeing how I've been in need of a good thorough fucking for a few weeks.

After turning on the taps, I shed my clothes and step into the shower, the tension in my body instantly dissipating as the hot water sluices over me. I close my eyes and sigh; I feel lame thinking it, but it's amazing how a good shower can make a person feel relaxed and rejuvenated.

I've just finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I hear the bathroom door open. I really can't see anything through the shower curtain, but I can hear Bobby moving around.

"I'm almost done, dude," I say. The cold air that he's letting into the bathroom is making goosebumps break out on my arms, and I shiver.

Bobby doesn't respond, but I hear the door click shut, and I'm amazed that I don't jump in surprise when he pulls the shower curtain back. In a way, I was kind of expecting him to do that. He's naked, and sporting an erection that makes me weak in the knees. I watch as he steps into the bathtub, pulls the curtain back into place, and backs me up against the wall. His arms snake around my waist to steady me.

"I told you I'd be done shortly," I laugh as he kisses my neck. His erection is pressing against my lower belly, and I'm trying to think of how best to angle myself to get it inside me.

"I couldn't wait. The thought of you bein' naked in here got me hard," Bobby says as he takes himself in hand. "Feel that?"

I nod and groan as he rubs the head of his cock along my pussy and against my clit. I lean in and kiss him, his lips parting to let my tongue sweep along the inside of his hot mouth. Between his kissing me, and the water pouring over us, I feel as though I'm drowning.

"I've never had sex in the shower before," I comment as I snake my hands down the muscular planes of his back. I squeeze his ass and lightly scrape my teeth along his jawline before pulling away.

"It's not that easy," Bobby says as he reaches up to adjust the shower head, the spray being directed away from us. Once everything is to his liking, he leans down and takes my right nipple into his mouth. I mewl softly when I feel his tongue caress my skin; I rake my fingers through his wet hair when he lightly grinds my nipple between his teeth. He alternates between my tits, his ministrations arousing me further.

"Stop, stop," I breathe, an idea suddenly popping into my head.

"What is it, baby?" Bobby asks. His fingernails gently trace the muscles of my back, and I shiver; my back has always been sensitive.

"I wanna suck your cock," I reply as I reach for him. I watch Bobby's face as I slide my hand up and down his length. He closes his eyes and groans; I can tell from the way his top teeth bite into his lower lip that I have him right where I want him.

I stroke him a few more times until Bobby gently removes my hand, and helps me maneuver onto my knees. Once I'm settled, I take hold of his cock again and without missing a beat, I lean forward and drag my tongue along his tight balls. I love the feel of his sac's wrinkly texture against my tongue, and I moan as I delicately mouth at it.

Bobby groans loudly, and I echo him as I take one of his balls into my mouth so I can suck on it and gently roll it around. "Suck my dick," he requests, his voice sounding tight.

I appease him and let go of his balls so I can lick a long stripe along the underside of his shaft. I waste no time in placing my lips around the satiny head of his cock, making sure to look up at him from my place beneath him. My upper lip has a sweet cupid's bow, and when paired with my bottom lip, my mouth forms a near-perfect heart whenever I open it.

I know this knowledge isn't lost on Bobby, and I'm pleased when he gasps, "I love how your lips look around my cock."

I don't need any more encouragement, and I quickly take as much of his length into my mouth as I can comfortably manage, the hand which I've wrapped around the base taking care of what I can't orally reach. I bob my head a few times before stopping to once again suckle on the head, my tongue swirling around the smooth texture. I love the salty bitter taste of Bobby's precum, and I gladly swallow the pearl that wells up from his slit.

While I'm continuing to lavish attention on him, I place my left hand between my open thighs and idly play with myself. Naturally, I'm already fucking wet for him so my middle finger slips inside my pussy with gentle ease. I palm my clit and suck his cock in tandem.

Bobby's muscular thighs are starting to tense and flex, signalling that he's close to orgasm. I don't want him to cum yet, so I pull off and sit back on my heels. He watches me fondle and finger myself for a moment, his own hand wrapping around his cock to stroke himself.

"I love watching you touch yourself," Bobby says as he slowly moves his hand from root to tip.

"Mmm, I love it even more when you do it for me," I say as I stand up. 

Bobby definitely takes me up on my invitation, and I gasp softly as he parts my legs with his knee, and circles the pad of his middle finger around my clit. I'm so turned on, he has no problem slipping two of his fingers inside me. I moan as he works them in and out, taking care to stop and stroke my inner walls. I'm not close to cumming, but this is a good warm-up.

I'm vaguely aware that the shower spray has grown cold until Bobby says, "We should get out of here and take this to the bed."

I nod and watch as he removes his fingers from my pussy and raises his hand to his mouth. The way he licks my slickness off his fingers is absolutely pornographic, and I involuntarily suck in my breath. His devilish wink isn't lost on me at all.

Bobby turns off the taps and pulls the curtain back. I step out of the tub, and reach for a towel to dry myself off while he does the same. I'm toweling the excess water out of my hair when I feel Bobby's arms encircle my waist and one of his hands reach down between my legs to cup my pussy.

"Forget the bed," he says as he mouths at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "I'm gonna fuck you right here against this counter."

I drop the towel as I push my body back against him. His fingertips are lightly brushing over my clit, and paired with the way his erection is pressing into the cleft of my ass, I'm on sensory overload.

"Fuck me," I breathe as I bend my body over the sink. Keeping hold of my left hip, he guides my right knee up onto the counter before taking his cock in hand. I feel him slide the head along the seam of my labia before pushing into me.

I gasp, my cunt fluttering around him as he bottoms out. With both hands on my hips, he slowly starts to fuck me, my body moving with him. Even though I'm only balanced on one foot, it feels perfect; I feel complete. 

"Look at yourself in the mirror," Bobby says as he grinds his hips against me.

I straighten up a bit so I can get a good look at my reflection in the mirror. The sudden dip in my back changes the angle in which Bobby is fucking me, and we both groan. The pupils of my blue-green eyes are blown out, while my skin is flushed, especially my chest. Whether the flush is from the shower we'd just shared or arousal, it doesn't really matter. My tits are bouncing as I grind back against his hips, and the harsh panting that's emanating from my open mouth is fogging up the mirror just a little bit. To say that I don't feel a little narcissistic while watching myself get fucked would be a huge lie.

"I want you to watch yourself cum," Bobby says as I reach down to play with myself. The position he's put me in has my pussy wide open, and I can feel the shaft of his cock moving in and out of me beneath the tips of my fingers while I rub my clit.

"Harder," I moan into the mirror. "Make me feel it."

Bobby picks up the pace, and I squeal as his cock hits me deeper. I can feel my pussy start to tighten around him, and I know it won't be long before I cum. If perfect happiness exists, it's being fucked deeply by a guy who knows exactly how I like it. 

"You feel so amazing right now," he groans. "I wanna feel you cum."

That breaks me, and I shudder into orgasm as I push back against him one last time. I heed Bobby's previous instructions and keep my eyes on my reflection in the mirror. It's strange watching my face as I cum: my eyes half open in ecstatic pleasure, my lips forming, then shaping, my moans of release. It's a fucking trip.

I watch in the mirror as Bobby pulls out and shoots his load across my lower back. Without missing a beat, he inserts two fingers deep inside my cunt, and works me quickly to a second orgasm, my inner muscles spasming around his digits. His brown eyes are locked with my blue-green ones in the reflection of the mirror, and he smiles as my body tenses and arches at the height of my second release.

"Nobody's ever made you cum like that, huh, baby?" Bobby coos as he removes his fingers and gently straightens out my uplifted right knee.

"No," I breathe as I stretch out the muscles of my leg, the aftershocks of my double orgasm making me shiver. I can feel his cum start to slide down my back and toward my cheeks. "Only you."

Bobby kisses the nape of my neck before stepping away to turn on the shower taps once again. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get cleaned up for real, and then take this to bed."

Before stepping back into the tub, I lean over the counter and kiss my mirror reflection. Even though I’m somewhat satiated, the evening's still young, and I know that this is only the start of what's to come. Funny how plans just kind of come together like that.


End file.
